cherry blossom
by Kim698thatxx
Summary: Fanfiction VIXX - [ INFO ] special cast BTS Taehyung Hallo kakak - Kakak , readers. cherry Blossom, kuis pertanyaan peroleh Hadiah pulsa 100 ribu, khusus wilayah indonesia gagal. Jadi tiada kuis diadakan, kim698thatxx mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mampir cherry blossom cast : Taekwoon Hakyeon Wonsik dll.
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Cha Haekyon - (Jung Hakyeon)

Jung Taekwoon

Kim Jiwon adiknya Ravi - (Jung Jiwon)

Dan lain - lain

Warning !

typo(s), etc

Rating : T - M

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Family

Disclaimer :

Chapter ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Maaf bila ada

kesamaan cerita, nama cast (pemain) juga saya hanya pinjam. cerita ini adalah hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka readers

Summary :  
"Aku tidak tahu sekarang, tetapi ku merasakan senang menyambut musim ini datang. sebagaian ingatan dahulu membuat ku tidak memperdulikan, keindahan jatuh dihadapan ku ini" .

Don't Like

Dont'read

Enjoy

Chapter 1 :

Sinar matahari pagi , tidak mengurungkan pemiliknya juga lainnya untuk masuk ke rumah super mewah mereka ..  
melainkan sangat menikmati pandangan halaman taman begitu lumayan luas. keluarga tersebut duduk berteduh dibawah pohon besar dengan lapis sebuah karpet piknik..  
Tak hanya itu, seorang istri pemilik rumah berapa dibantu pelayan setia keluarga jung. datang membawakan bekal sarapan pagi..

dari dapur, untuk tuan jung dan anak anaknya..

"Sarapan sudah datang!" seruan istri jung.

"Wah! "

"umma!"

"Appa! jiwon juga mau .."

sambil telapak tangannya ia lunjur kedepan Yunho nampak sekali imut dan lucu.

"aah! sini gadis kecil appa, kemari lah" senyum yunho dengan senang jiwon melangkah, setelah semakin jiwon mendekat appa nya. di rangkulah jiwon oleh yunho lalu ditaruh nya depan tubuh jiwon disandarkan ke dada bidang nya.

kesempatan ini, tidak mau ku

sia - sia kan .

nampak senyuman dan kebahagian mereka terpancarkan di hari pekan ini. bersama turunnya bunga sakura mereka tanam di halaman taman.

Namun tak sama kebanyak kan orang mengkatakan, bahwa keluarga Jung sangat lah sempurna.

tapi apa terjadi ?

kenyataan nya, setelah lama..

hingga usianya 27 tahun..

yang ornamen bangunan rumah bagian luar nampak bangun tua namun klasik itu. jangan kira dalam nya kesanan tua. justru ormanen mordern klasik . siapa saja orang datang pasti. mengatakan istana tuan jung ..

pada hari pekan yang sama namun tahun berbeda, itu membuat salah satu dari anak Jung mengukir mengkisahkan tak pernah lupa menyukai musim ini tetapi meninggalkan kenangan perih menurutnya.

hari, bersama bunga bertebaran sebab tiup angin. bulan ini musim semi memberikan tanda aktivitas seorangkan dimulai..

namun sinarnya kali ini, tidak membuat seluruh orang dunia sibuk.

karena hari ini Minggu, walaupun tak semua menyibukkan tetapi setidaknya, dapat menikmati musim semi turun.

"Hakyeonie?!"

suara berat sexy dari seorang telah menunggu..

keluarlah, Hakyeon dari kamar nya menuntup pintu kamar, dan menjawab panggilan appanya.

"ya appa, ada apa memanggil ku ?"

"duduklah, terlebih dahulu.."

"kapan kau menikah hakyeonie?"

"aku tidak tahu, appa ?!" itulah sering diucapkan oleh penerus Jung. setiap diajaukkan pertanyaan ini. Jujur ia merasa bosan dengan apa appa katakan tentang kapan nikah, !

Dan...

"Hakyeon,kau ini adalah penerus milik semua appa!. bisakah? kau serius ini hah!" urat leher yunho pun menarik.

Yang dikarenakan anak penerusnya selalu tidak bisa kerja sama bila sudah membahas kapan ia menikah.

"Appa, bisakah engkau berhenti memberi pertanyaan tentang ini? aku bosan setiap appa tanya?!" ujar hakyeon dengan penuh harap, semoga kali ini appanya mendengarkan keluhannya.

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan seluruh ucapan anak kandungnya ini.

"Hakyeon, akan menikah.. ketika merasakan cinta sejati ia temui appa" tutur Taekwoon begitu memecahkan heningan suasana ruang tamu.

"Appa seharusnya, bersabar sedikit lagi".

dihampiri lah, taekwoon dan berdiri sejajar taekwoon. Hakyeon menatatap taekwoon lekat seakan mengatakan

"cerdas! terima kasih.. ". Namun disangka hakyeon ucapan taekwoon ternyata ada lanjutan nya.. membuat hakyeon setengah mati ingin memukul atau menjewer telinga nya.

"kecuali, hakyeon ingin tua seperti ini terus.. "

Yunho, tadi membisu namun mendengar kan ujar anak angkat nya sudah dia anggap anak kandung. karena kini tawa terkekeh-kekeh.. Hingga tangan kanan nya menututupi mulutnya.

"Yak! terus saja begini, puas.." ucapan hakyeon sembari duduk sofa diujung lawan sofa seberangan appanya. nampak terlihat raut begitu kesal melihat orang ia cintai menggoda nya dengan ejek kan. meskipun sudah di ejek kan oleh keluarga sendiri. rasa cinta kasih sayang hakyeon tak pernah hilang.

hakyeon menatatap taekwoon dengan tajam lalu ditatapi lah appanya. membuat keduanya diam kembali.

"Sebelum hakyeon menemukan cinta dan menikah. Izin aku mengajari nya appa termasuk perusahan Cassiopeia " tutur taekwoon begitu serius. sambil duduk sebelah hakyeon

Dilihat taekwoon dengan sinis juga meremehkan ucapan taekwoon baru saja. yang duduk mereka sebelahan

disadari taekwoon. hakyeon melirik nya..

"Tak perlu mengajari ku tentang itu, ku ragu.. kau saja tidak pernah bergandeng tangan seorang gadis. bagaimana kau mengkenalkan ku dengan mereka. pasti juga mereka tak mencintaimu karena kau susah ditebak, "

taekwoon yang tidak terima semua ucapan. dilihatlah hakyeon. dengan mata tajam seolah tatapnya bicara

itu jadikan haekyeon diam.

"Baiklah, ide baik..

kau ajarkan hakyeon, bagaimana mengurus perusahan Cassiopeia?!" ujar yunho setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. yunho tersenyum dan berdiri. menghampiri Taekwoon, yunho pun mengelus punggung taekwoon.

"ajarilah dia ya taekwoon, jadilah kau penesehat nya sebagaimana appa mengajarimu dulu ya. terima kasih nak!" ujar yunho.

"Appa tunggu! lalu bagaimana dengan usaha ku ya! itu salon dan cafe starlight ku yang sudah ku kembangkan dan hobby ku. kesenangan ku mengurus nya. siapa nanti menjaga dan mengkontrol punya ku appa " penjelasan hakyeon yang panjang untuk appa juga taekwoon.

dengan singkat jelas dan padat untuk jawab hakyeon dari appanya

" biar apa mengawasi salon dan cafe starlight mu nak dan menjadi penganti mu adalah adik mu Hakyeon, jung jiwon.."


	2. 2 Cherry Blossom

ke esok paginya,

'chapter sebelumnya'

" biar appa mengawasi salon dan cafe starlight mu nak dan menjadi penganti mu adalah adik mu Hakyeon, jung jiwon.. "

jadikan kedua anak yunho terdiam

dan hakyeon tidak bisa menolak..sama seperti kejadian kemarin..

hakyeon, terdiam sekarang.

Sebab otaknya masih memutar hari itu. appanya bertanya lagi.

ia sambil memakai dasi didepan kaca..

"huff! " hembusan nafas hakyeon yang berada dikamarnya.

warna kamarnya menjadikan siapa saja masuk kamar untuk pertama tercengah. warna sangatlah mentenangkan jiwa bahkan bisa betah berlama dikamar. kasurnya saja big size ,

"tok tok tok!,"

"Ya," hakyeon

"tuan hakyeon" panggilnya.

setelah, hakyeon benar mantap dirinya sudah siap pergi ke perusahan Cassiopeia. ia melangkah kan kakinya ke pintu. hakyeon memegang gangang pintu kamarnya dibukalah pintu itu.

dilihatlah hakyeon tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

hakyeon tampan juga luput baju kas kantor itu tidak meninggalkan sisi manis dan cute ia punya. warna jas abu terang, kemejanya putih , dasi motif . membuatnya cute dan manis ketika hakyeon senyum saja. seakan jatungnya berdebar saat menatap hakyeon ..

"Taekwoon" panggil hakyeon.

"Ya, appa dan jiwon sudah menunggu mu" kalimat taekwoon kembali seperti pedas.

diikutilah taekwoon, dari belakang layak anak ayam mengikuti ayam jantan nya. namun ketika itu berjalan sejajar. saat mereka telah memasuk ruang makan. Disambutlah kedua pria tampan ini oleh adiknya, yaitu Jung jiwon..

"Wah oppa oppa ku, tampan sekali.. ku tidak pernah lihat hakyeon oppa menggunakan pakaian kantor" puji jiwon..

"Aah! jiwon, adik ku.. jam berapa kau sampai ke korea, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku ?" ucapan hakyeon seraya riang sambil menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk sebelahan jiwon.

Sedangkan Taekwoon lebih memilih duduk hadapan hakyeon namun di arah berlawan.

"Aah! oppaa, kau tetap saja cerewet bahkan tambah cerewet.." ujar ejekkan jiwon dilontarkan untuk hakyeon. lalu lanjutkan jiwon mengunyah roti bakar kesukaan nya.

"kan bisa aku dan hakyeon jemput kau di bandara?" tanya Taekwoon.

Jiwon pun hanya memberikan jawaban ukir senyuman nya. kepada taekwoon,

"Terlebih dahulu kita makan" perintah yunho yang dari tadi membisu, dibalik membisu dirinya, yunho memperhatikan anak anaknya. dengan tersenyum .

tetaplah seperti ini..

jawablah patuh perintah dari yunho. Diangguk

kepala ketiga anak bersamaan ..

Bersambung,


	3. Secret

"huhuff !" hembusan nafas berat dikeluar hakyeon yang harus lakukan hanya membaca tiap berkas sudah penuh dimeja tak hanya baca ia juga mendengarkan setiap nasehat diucap oleh taekwoon dan tanda tangan .

mangka dari itu hakyeon mencoba tenangkan dirinya sendiri melalui sandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dikrektur, appa ia miliki ini..

berbeda sekali dengan berada di cafe dan salon miliknya..

"bosan! apa kau tidak merasa bosan taekwoon?" tanya hakyeon sendu

"Tidak, suatu nanti kau merasa enjoy karena terbiasa hakyeon" jawab taekwoon berada samping kiri hakyeon.

"apa kau tidak merasa lelah, sejak tadi kau berdiri di samping ku ? dan menesahati ku, istirahat lah". ucap hakyeon penuh lirih .

"Hidup mu, seperti appa kaku!" sambung hakyeon lagi.

namun kini beranjak pindah dari meja kerja ke sofa panjang. biasa digunakan menerima tamu,

Ruang presiden direktur diberi warna serba putih, yang di desaign yunho itu. sebetulnya sangat memberikan kenyamaan orang didalam bahkan ada ruang kamar tidur . juga ruang interior kesan minimalis namun tidak ketinggalan kesan mewah juga modern.

"tetapi appa berubah, ketika ia bersama umma.. ia menjadi" sendu hakyeon sambil memegang bingkai foto letaknya meja kecil sebelah kanan hakyeon.

"Kau merindukan ?" tanya taekwoon. mendekati hakyeon dan menaruh tangannya ke bahu,

Hakyeon mendonggak kan kepalanya lalu menggaguk kan.

Air mata hakyeon berlinang, hanya bisa dilakukan taekwoon adalah mengelus bahu hakyeon.

"Istirahatlah, karena jam tiga sore.. kita ada rapat " ucap taekwoon

"baiklah! terima kasih" ucap hakyeon lalu beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan taekwoon sendiri .

taekwoon hanya melihat punggung hakyeon, dari belakang .. seketika hakyeon berbalik dan menatatap taekwoon sudah membeku seperti patung. tak lama taekwoon sadari dari melamun nya saat hakyeon mengajak nya istirahat

"Taekwoon, kau juga harus butuh istirahat" ajakkan hakyeon sudah sedang memegang tangan kanan taekwoon sejak tadi.

"Ya, kau saja dahulu.. nanti ku menyusul" ujar taekwoon dengan senyum. sembari menatap kedua mata hakyeon yang kini sudah tiada ia temukan air mata.

hakyeon buru meninggalkan taekwoon telah lebih memilih kembali ke meja kerja.

"Waah! appa memang daebak .." puji hakyeon, matanya terkejut melihat ruang kamar yang di desagin appanya itu. hakyeon menyukai..

dia merasa sedang berada kamar milik nya .

pintunya, dibiarkan hakyeon terbuka.sedangkan dirinya merebahkan tubuh sembarangan.

sedangkan Taekwoon sibuk hingga dirinya teringat ucap istri yunho tidak lain adalah ummanya juga.

flash back..

"Jagalah dia ya, taekwoon!"

"iya umma, taekwoon pasti jaga hakyeon!" ucap patuh taekwoon

"Terima kasih kau memang, anak laki umma selalu andalkan" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut taekwoon

"tetapi umma, hakyeonie kenapa ?" tanya taekwoon sambil menatap mata umma nya

"suatu nanti taekwoon sudah dewasa, taekwoon menemukan jawabnya. ya anak umma !" jawab nya.

off (flash back)

"Tok, tok, tok !"

Taekwoon, pun tersadar dari melamun nya ..

"umma! aku saja tidak menemukan jawaban itu setelah ku dewasa" suara gusar taekwoon. setelah ini ia lagi melanjutkan membaca berkas dan tanda tangan.

"ya, silakan masuk" ucap taekwoon

Yang persilakan seorang diluar sejak tadi menunggu jawaban, untuk masuk ruang presiden dikrektur.

"Pak ini, hasil rekapnya dan bekas ini jadi bahan prestasi kita yang nanti kita rapatkan jam tiga sore" ujar penjelasan seorang sekretaris sambil menyerahkan berkasnya kepada taekwoon.

"ouh! iya baik, kau persiapkan semua " perintah taekwoon

"Sudah pak! semuanya, tinggal menunggunya" jawabannya, sambil membungkuk kan hormat. beberapa menit sekretaris berdiri tegak, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Juga

Taekwoon sekedar beri senyuman untuk jawaban "Ya" kepada sekretaris..

"wooaahhua..! Sudah jam berapa ini taekwoon

dan berapa lama ku tidur ?" tanya hakyeon

dalam menguap sambil menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. itu membuat rambutnya berantakan

"Hah, hyung.. hakyeon kau disini ?!"

ujar sekretaris kejut nya.

"Ya! kau kenapa tidak memberitahu ku, bahwa kau kerja disini dan sebagai sekretaris handal ku eouh?" tanya hakyeon panjang lebar sekaligus puji hakyeon kepada temannya tak lain sekretaris nya

"aah, hyung.. oups..!!! maksud ku dikrektur, juga terima kasih pujian nya" ucap sopan nya.

"sama sama, tidak apa apa.. panggil saja aku hyungmu seperti biasa , ku sudah menganggap mu sebagai

dongsaeng ku sendiri" jelas hakyeon dengan senyum

"tidak, baiklah.. pak dikrektur. hyung" jawab Taehyung sembari membalas senyum hakyeon.

"arghrm hrmm!! hock.. sekarang jam setengah tiga sore hakyeon dan kamu telah tidur .." sambung taekwoon

"hhm, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu.." pamit Taehyung tak lupa ia kembali membungkuk kan badan hormat kepada hakyeon juga taekwoon.

(pintu tertutup)

meninggalkan sisa dua orang lagi, yaitu Taekwoon dan Hakyeon

"aah! maafkan ku taekwoon, apa ada yang harus ku tanda tangani lagi?" - hakyeon

"tidak ada hakyeon, karena sudah ku selesaikan tandai berkas ini" jelas taekwoon

oh! lalu mana berkas harus ku pelajari, karena kau katakan kita kan rapat bukan ?" - hakyeon

"..." taekwoon,

pun memberikan berkas dipelajari hakyeon dalam rapat pertama nya. hakyeon melangkah mendekat meja kerja untuk mengambil berkas .

"Duduklah disini," perintah Taekwoon kepada hakyeon

sambil menujuk jari telunjuk ke kursi direktur dia (Taekwoon) duduk juga sebelumnya. Hakyeon pun patuh menurut perintah, Sedangkan Taekwoon pergi ke kamar tidur yang ditiduri Hakyeon. tanpa ada satu percakapan keduanya, setelah Taekwoon keluar dari kamar.

"Pakai lah jas ini, ku tidak ingin melihat mu penampilan seperti ini.. berantakan" - Taekwoon

Sambil menyerahkan jas sudah dia persiapkan jauh hari. Jika ada keadaan ini, karena Taekwoon hafal betul kebiasaan dan sifat hakyeon. Dia beli sendiri bahkan memilih nya, untuk Haekyon

"Ouuh! Baiklah," patuh Hakyeon lagi

Hakyeon beranjak dari kursi, menghampiri Taekwoon

Mengambil jas itu. ia melepaskan jas miliknya dan mengganti jas dibawakan oleh Taekwoon, dihadapannya. Itu membuat jantungnya (Taekwoon) kembali berdebar cepat. Hakyeon yang tergesa - gesa, mengambil berkas di meja kerja, dipegang berkas itu ditangan kirinya. Hingga tanpa sadar melupakan menata rambutnya berantakan sebab tidur.

"Ayo! Taekwoon, kita hampir telat.." ajakan Hakyeon,

lalu menggandeng tangan kanan Taekwoon.

"Tunggu, Hakyeon.. Rambut mu" ucap Taekwoon

Taekwoon pun hempas gandengan ajakan Hakyeon halus yang diberikan untuknya. Kedua tangan Taekwoon pun dengan sigap merapikan rambut Hakyeon. Di tatap Hakyeon sangat jeli,

"Kau tersenyum, Jung Taekwoon?!" - Hakyeon

"Hah, tidak" bantahan Taekwoon

"Ini pertama, kembali lagi kau tersenyum dihadapan ku Taekwoon" tutur Hakyeon, lalu ia senyum

"Sudah - sudah, ayo!" tutur Taekwoon,

dijawablah hakyeon hanya sekedar anggukkan kepalanya mentandakan bahwa setuju dan berlalu kedua anak jung beranjak ke ruang rapat. disana sudah sedia kan, tapi sebelum sesampainya. Hakyeon juga taekwoon. memasuki lift membawa mereka keruang rapat berada di lantai sepuluh, perusahan Cassiopeia.

(Suara ketukan tombol lift) dilakukan Taekwoon

Clang (bunyi lift terbuka)

Dan Taekwoon lagi menekan tombol angka sepuluh, menghasilkan bunyi tombol lift,

"..." Hakyeon,

milirik taekwoon yang berdiri sejajar itu

"ada apa, hakyeon.. karena kau dari tadi melirik ku, eouh hhm ?!" tegur taekwoon

"tidak ada, memangnya kenapa. ku tidak boleh melirik mu sesuka eouh, ?" ketus hakyeon

"ya boleh!" jawab singkat taekwoon

namun pandangan tetap kedepan

brukk! lift terhenti tak semestinya,

(lampu lift berkedip) dengan sigap Taekwoon menekan

tombol speaker untuk panggilan darurat.

"hallo!!! apa kalian bisa melihat ku dan mendengarkan, ku menggunakan lift dari ruang presiden dikrektur . lift ini rusak!" suara taekwoon mulai bergetar, raut mukanya juga panik..namun berusaha tenang

"ya, pak! saya kerahkan karyawan untuk memanggil orang perbaiki lift dan mengeluarkan pak"

jawaban seorang operator Lift dari speaker juga kamera pantau

" oh tidak, jangan ku mohon " doa hakyeon penuh penghayatan. Ia menutup kedua matanya

(lampu lift, pun mati)

"taekwoon!!" panggil hakyeon, terkejut saat telah berdoa lift ya ia masuk sekarang , mati lampu .

"Taekwoon, katakan pada ku.. ku disini taekwoon. ku bersama mu" teriak panik hakyeon.

Hakyeon pun mengluarkan handphone miliknya dan menekan senter berada ponelsnya.

"huhukk!" - taekwoon

Hakyeon menemukan taekwoon, sudah duduk di sudut lift.kedua kakinya dilipat sikut kepalanya dia tunduk kan, badan nya bergetar hebat dan paruh suara nafasnya sangat cepat. tanpa panjang pikir hakyeon langsung menghampiri taekwoon memposisikan sama , selanjutnya dipeluk lah taekwoon tanpa memikir lagi berkas penting sudah jatuh, entah ke mana mana ..

"tenang, ku disini.. berhemat lah nafas ya! kau mengerti " ucap hakyeon, mengelus dada taekwoon

tangan kanan hakyeon memindahkan handphone nya ke tangan kiri untuk mengoperasikan ponsel

"Taekwoon, cahaya!" ucapnya lagi, mengerak kan ponselnya ke sembarangan arah , hakyeon tersenyum. ketika ia mendapatkan senyum taekwoon lagi.

"pak! apakah kau mendengarkan ku ?" tanya seorang dari luar

"yayaya! cepatlah buka, taekwoon phobia gelapan " teriak hakyeon panik

"..." taekwoon

menatap hakyeon penuh arti seakan dia ingin bicara tapi membisu bahasa hanya dia lakukan mengelus hakyeon, masih berpeluk kan. layak ibu dan anak mengantungkan lengan nya ke leher atau bahu, ibunya (Hakyeon). namun posisi duduk .

"Ya! taekwoon, sebentar lagi kita keluar.. ku berjanji" kalimat hakyeon

(suara lift terbuka, terpaksa)

cahaya dari luar mengisi seluruh lift didalam.

"hakyeon?!" panggil seorang,

ekspresi terkejut nya namun tidak melunturkan ketampan nya tetap saja terlihat cool jika memandangnya.

"dikrektur!" panggil seorang karyawan

"ouh"

"pak sekarang, " suara pegawai perbaiki lift juga karyawan hakyeon juga taekwoon.

"ouh! yaya.. baiklah" tutur hakyeon, bersamaan melepaskan peluk kan nya dia berikan untuk taekwoon, hakyeon berdiri.

"Ayo! taekwoon," sambung hakyeon, melunjurkan tangan kanan nya pada taekwoon untuk segera berdiri seperti dirinya .

"..." taekwoon,

pun berdiri dengan berpegang tangan hakyeon, tapi selah itu taekwoon melepas genggaman tangan ke hakyeon. taekwoon bergegas mengambil berkas jatuhkan hakyeon.

Hakyeon dan taekwoon sudah mendapatkan berapa banyak orang telah mengkhawatir kedua anak pemilik perusahan Cassiopeia ini. termasuk seorang yang memanggil nama hakyeon , sejak tadi berdiri tegap berada didepan pintu lift, sedangkan samping nya adalah dua pegawai perbaiki lift, berhasil terbuka.

"..." Taekwoon,

ekspersinya berubah menjadi serius sekali.

ada tanda meninggalkan rasa tidak suka taekwoon terhadap orang memanggil hakyeon baru saja.

bersambung...

Hallo! Kakak Kakak, readers..

kuis pertama ya!

1\. Siapa dimaksud yang ada kata "dia" berada di chapter 3 cherry Blossom, membuat ekspersi Taekwoon serius?

kirim segera jawaban dan menangkan pulsa 100 ribu

cara menang giveway adalah

\- pulsa 100 ribu diperuntukkan satu pemenang

\- setiap kuis nya diperhitung jawaban benar berapa, jadi ikut cerita nya

\- giveway khusus wilayah Indonesia ya

\- terakhir dan penting adalah diacak pemenangnya

*giveway dilihat berapa orang mengikuti nya ya, bisa sewaktu hangus*

klu kuis pertama : Dia bisa katakan kaya diantara member VIXX lain nya, kerjaan nya distudio kelahiran nya 93

mudah kan ?!


	4. INFO

Hallo kakak - Kakak , readers. cherry Blossom, kuis pertanyaan peroleh Hadiah pulsa 100 ribu, khusus wilayah indonesia gagal. Jadi tiada kuis diadakan, kim698thatxx mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mampir cherry blossom..

Sampai Jumpa! /Chapter 4 / Kim698thatxx

sedang Hiatus .. 


End file.
